The modern abundance of publicly available data from sources such as web sites, blogs, and various other online experiences cannot be overstated. Indeed, there exists a significant lack of and ever-growing need for even greater abilities to process such data in meaningful ways so as to provide a user with opportunities to do more than mere keyword searches or similar actions. Current systems offer limited use of information within public data, for example, and generally provide a user with little more than typical search engine functionality.
There remains a need for a way to address these and other problems associated with the prior art. More particularly, there remains a need for greater leveraging of data, such as public data, particularly with regard to unstructured data.